Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Virus(ウルトラマンウイルス) is the one of the Scorpium Ultras and the younger brother of Cure. Despite being one of the good Scorpium Ultra, Virus has an ideal "Conflicts are unnecessary", able and using his element disease to turning worlds to wasteland, cause a plague to kill beings. His banishment and pact with Evil Messiah makes him walk a completely darkness path by exchanging his genes to become evil. He has surive but has not done anything more. Subtile Virus has multiple sub titles. *Voider of Worlds *Spreader of Plague *Manipulator of Disease *Socrpium Ultras Famous Quote "Seriously Ultraman One? You expect to beat me with that kind of power?"-Virus taunting One "Brother? Why?" -Virus questioning Cure's decision. "Goodbye, brother, Ultras, allies!" -Virus final words before he vents himself. "What do you wish for?" -Evil Messiah "I want to conquest the universe!" -Virus "What you want?" -Evil Messiah "More power!" -Virus "Son, you look so alike to me, but why we have to fight? Come house with Daddy and now I will show you my love!"-Virus to Dark Sceptor "Revive the ultimate beast of death from the graveyard. Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, combine into one and resonate you spirits and body into one and becomes the ultimate beast of death, Death Tanothor! With the power of darkness of well!"-Virus chanting to create Death Tanothor. Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. History Past Virus was born 15,000 years ago, he shares his genes with his older brother Ultraman Cure, whom was born 2000 years earlier. Virus receives Voiderium after his birth and becomes the manipulator of disease, despite having the ability to void organisms of free will and turning worlds to wasteland. he don't wish to do it. As a result, he and Cure protected their homeworld from the Deleto and driving them to destiny whom improving his fighting skills and greatly increasing his grip strength. At one point of time, Virus went to Earth of Scorpio Nova Galaxy and meet Yvon, a fellow female Scorpium Ultra. Immediately he fell in love with the female Ultra after defeating two Deletos that terrorizing the Earth. Virus then take on a human form under the ailas Kai Tomoya and meet the human form of Yvon, Mizuki Sakura. Both be with each other and married each other on Earth. But, the digusting sight of humans on Earth cause Virus to carry out his dream of "free will must be voided". After tricking Yvon(Sakura) that they will go around space go explore. Virus transirm from Kai and inject a huge amount of Voiderium into Yvon, evolving her into The Sacrifice, thinking Yvon will help him spread Voiderium to whole of Earth and eventually other worlds in the universe, Virus left Earth to carry out his ideals. Eventually his actions alerted the attention of his older brother Cure, Virus then face Cure in the Edge Hole of their universe. Cure and Virus fought each other, however Cure's Curium Water was able to dissipate Virus's Voiderium easily and Virus was scaled badly by the holy water and lose to Cure. Virus was banished out from his homeworld by Cure. Before leaving, Virus sought to return as he knew his plans of using Yvon had failed and knowing his wife had beared a son of his but was very furious Yvon choosed to hide it. Virus eventually found himself with in the Evil Realm and meet Evil Messiah. Virus then know Evil Messiah shares his ideals as well, decided to make a pact with the evil deity. Virus was also surprised thousands of Deleto still existed. Virus exchanging his genes with the Evil Messiah dark genes, becoming a dark Scorpium Ultra. Virus was also bestowed the Virus Claws and ability to spread diseased from Evil Messiah. Under the latter orders, Virus went to the Showa Universe to fight the Showa Ultras. Virus also meet The Dark Matter, whom both becomes allies with and begins their journey to Earth. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus The Movie Virus first appears to fight Lila and corrupted her with his Voiderium. Virus then journey to Atlantis under the Pacific Ocean and set up his foetress there while allying himself with several aliens and monsters and The Dark Matter himself. Virus later meet with the oppostion of Ultraman One, Xena, Giga and Zero and fought them. While Virus was defeated, Virus fused himself with The Dark Matter to become Fusion Virus and easily defeating One, Xena and Giga. As he proceeds to kill all beings on Earth and turn it to a wasteland, One, Xena and Giga merges into Contrast and defeating Virus. Ultraman One Season 4 Though seemingly dead, Virus survived by losing all his powers and Ultra Armor. Virus arrives to the monster graveyard and to survive, he absorbs all the available minus energies in the graveyard and with his own powers, Virus transforms into his Ultimate Form, Deimonic Form. Virus gained greater strength and having his claws changed to Virus Daggers. Virus reviving Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Emperor to aid him followed by powerful monsters like Hell Death and Ex Tanothor, while Belial aids him by creating an army of Darkclops, Emperor vowed to make Virus a foetress. Virus and the dark Ultras arrived back at their homeworld. :;His Plot Virus went corrupt native Ultras with the help of his new dark Ultra friends and briefly fought against his brother and meeting the Ultras from the Showa Universe(Land of Light). While doing this, Virus uses his new Voiderium abilities to turn the last few planets of the Scorpio Nova Planetary System into wastelands and converting Sunrium minerals to dark and malicious energies that will spread and upset the ecosystm of the entire universe. After Emperor built for him a foetress, Virus uses his powers to develop a machine that will harvest Sunriums from the universe and using as his plans of blewing up the universe. :;Endgame Virus would meet his son and after a fight and telling his son his pasts, Virus was disappoint that his son would not leave to his ideals and wanted to corrupt him until Cure, Zero, One, Xena and Giga arrival stopped him. Virus creates the Soulless Ultras to fight them. Later, Virus would fight the Ultra Brothers but easily defeating them with his new powers. Before facing One and Cure once more, Virus fused the souls of Hell Death and Ex Tanothor to fight the Ultras. After Emperor and Belial presumed death's, Virus easily bested One and almost killing Cure but he wants to demonstrate his true might to those whom opposes him. Thus, he collected and absorb all the Sunriums minerals all across the universe and blew up himself, until The Messiah interference stop his actions and losing his genesis dragon form. Virus was presumed to be death but survived and exists as a corpse. Ultraman One Season 5 At some unknown point of time, Virus regains his physical body and travels to the Evil Realm after Evil Messiah's death, giving them his message before leaving, presumed to do more. Scorpium Ultras Movie: Battle of Good and Bad Uponing hearing the existence of Dark Scorpium Ultras, and discovering the entrance to the Hellish Dimensional. He seeks to freed them and conquer his universe and beyond. He will team up with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell to suceed his plsns. After freeing the Dark Scorpium Ultras, a war between the good and bad Scorpium Ultras starts and the battle begins once more. Ultraman Blizzard: Return of Chaos Header Problem Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Personality Virus has a somewhat erractic personality, he loves to play and taunt his foes and claims to fight others for sport and not for seriousness. Virus loves to lower down his standards of fighting to let his foes feel hope and then beating them with his full power, giving them the despair they wanted. Virus makes jokes when he fights. Virus enjoys feeling resentment towards his homeworld and his brother when banished him out of his homeworld for his actions. Virus states he enjoys revenging others and do not feel any anger or sorrow towards those whom make him suffer. Being on Earth observing humans, he begins to believe "free will must be voided" and starts turning planets to wasteland, voided organisms free will with his Voiderium due to the digusting sight he had seen on humans on Earth. Although he belives this way, he states he does not do that for his mission nor his dreams, he claims to do it for enjoyment and for fun, and not doing it for the sake of it and for a peaceful world. Despite his erractic personality, he is once a kind and caring person, willingly helping others when they are in trouble such as during the tumes he spent on Earth wuth Sakura(Yvon), his wife. Though current he claims to hate Yvon, deep down, he still loves her and felt sorrow for doing what he did to Yvon, he fondly remembers her kindness. Also, he feels a sense of recognition towards his son, Dark Sceptor, despite using violent methods to show his love for his son, he embraces his son and willingly answers his son questions about the truth, this shows he wants his son to be well aware of his past and lives up to the name as son of Virus. Appearance :;Normal Form Virus has a pattern in his body, spiral lines of dark green and black with shades of red around his body. He arms and legs are black in color with shades of white. He appears to be very muscular in his elbows. His fingers are replaced with talon like claws like Ultraman Belial. He has bracers like features on his arms. :;Fusion Virus Virus retained his pattern and his spiral lines of dark green and black but they appears to be more darker and more malicious in appearance, it appears likes a black flame. His talon like claws are replaced by fingers as he relies more on hand. He discard his bracers, he is covered with a mysterious aura like Ultraman Contrast that is green and black. His color timer is similar to Saga's :;Deimonic Form Virus appearances changes in this form, Virus had lines of green and black patching around his body. Virus has spiral lines of orange and red interlocking the lines of green and black patching around his body. In his back, Virus has a visible organ called the Voider Organ. His claws/fingers are replaced with daggers in order to look more deadly. He also has a chest armor around his chest and his color timer to have more protection. His bracer weapon appears to be longer like a vampire finger. :;Blank Form Virus weakest form, his armor disappears as he does not seem to have a complete body. His flesh and DNA Lines particles are freshly exposed. He is an unrecognizable appearancs. Profile Stats As an Ultra, Virus is a very strong fighter due to his trainings and conditioning and the bestowment from Evil Messiah allows him to fight on par with elite warriors from Land of Light such as Zero, One, Xena and Giga as also Cure was only able to stop him in the past. Also, One, Xena and Giga has to bond their souls into one to be able to beat Virus. Virus is also revealed to have a extremely strong lifeforce as he could survive from an Ultra's ultimate attack and cauing destruction to an universe. In his Deimonic Form, he is more stronger and agile, able to easily shrug off the Ultra Brothers, Zero, One, Xena and Giga. He also surpass his brother Cure as he almosy killed him. *Human Form: Kai Tomoya *Transformation Item: None, Kai transforms via his will power. *Origin: Scorpio Nova Galaxy *Race: Scorpium Ultra *Height: 49 meters *Weight: **Normal/Blank/Resurrected: 45000 tonnes **Deimonic/Bomber/True: 55000 tonnes **Fusion:48000 tonnes *Flying Speed: Mach 10 *Swimming Speed: 450km/h *Jumping Height: 650m *Grip Strength: **Normal/Fusion/Resurrected: 240,000 tonnes (He is able to defeat One in his normal form) **Deimonic: 365,000 tonnes(Full strength, most of the time he only demonstrates 150,000 tonnes of his strength) *Hobbies: Turning planets to wasteland, voiding organisms of free will and being a jester with foes *Dislikes: The Messiah, his brother *Weakness: *He is afraid of the cold and large amounts of light, he can temporary go blind. *Though it takes a very long time for Voiderium to be very severe and taking its effects, a use of Curium Water/similar substance of light can remove and reverse its effects, although it is impossible to revive dead organisms with it. A celestial beings like Ultras, it effects is even easier to remove. It can cause a plague. *Other weakness: **Curium Water: An user of Voiderium is very weak against Curium Water, especially his brothers. Virus Voiderium is easily dissipate from Curium Water and reverse all its effects. Virus can also be scaled badly with this although only receiving minor burns in his Deimonic Form. **Lightning Spark: After modification by Ultraman King, Virus as Fusion Virus is afraid of the spark. **Ultraman King: Virus is especially fearful of Ultraman King. Body Features :;Common *'Virus Spincers': His blade like features on his arms on both hands, simiar to Armed Nexus or Cure Bracers. It looks much longer in Advanced Armoured Form. *'Virus Claws': Virus's fingers are replaced by dark like claws. It can used to cut through flesh of some armor. This is bestowed from Evil Messiah and not natural feature and for more information, see below. *'Dark Core': A circle shaped color timer that is dark purple in colour, that measure his lifeforce level. *'Ultra Armor': His armor, it provides him protection to damage. In his Armored Advanced Form, Virus has a chest armor in addition to protectors, he is shown to be able to restand the Curium Water better as he only got minor scratches. *'Dark Lamp': He possess circular lamp on his forehead. *'Darkness Eyes': He is eyes is dark orange in colour,he can see through things very well and loves to fight in the darkness. :;Forms Exclusive *'Virus Effect': As Fusion Virus, Virus has a color timer replaced to one that is similar to Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Contrast that operates his mystery aura. *'Virus Daggers': In his Advanced Armored Form, Virus claws are transformed into 3 daggers on his both hands, which looks similar to a curved scythe. *'Dark Lines':TBA *'Black Crescent Eyes':TBA *'Vampire Fingers':In his Resurrected Form, Virus now his vampire like fingers on his hands, surprassing Virus Claws, Virus Daggers or his regular fingers. Virus can change back into his regular fingers as well. *'Vampire Bracers': TBA *'Dark Pointers':TBA Forms - Fusion Virus= Fusion Virus A form of Virus when he merges himself with the Dark Matter, he is now much stronger but discard the abilities bestowed by Evil Messiah in order to strengthen his own attacks in exchange for a powerful form. His second most powerful form. :;Abilities *'Voiderium Spreader': A special kind of Voiderium he possess in this form, it is able to counteract the effects of the Lightning Spark and kill organisms at a much faster rate. :;Special Moves *'Final Virusium Ray': Enchanced version of his Virusium Ray. Less powerful than Contrast's Ray. *'Virusium Straight': Virus inject hands to the ground snd fires a straight ray, destroying a path forward. *'Virusium Tear': Virus is able to tear Ultra Flesh apart using his bare hands. *'Virusium Darkness': Virus ultimate move where he tried to defeat Contrast with but failed, becoming Blank. *'Petrification Bolt': A bolt of lightning from his hands to turn Ultras into a statue. :;Physical Virus does not have physical arts, he retains them from his first form. :;Miscelleanous *'Virus Shield':A shield Virus creates. **'Virus Reverse': Virus shield is able to absorb attacks and blasting it back to them. - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus, absorbed the minus energies from the monster graveyard and merging with deceased souls of dark Ultras. This is considered Virus ultimate form, exceeding Fusion Virus as Virus can manipulate Voiderium to a larger degree to the extend of taking minus energies and harvesting Sunriums. Virus is shown to have much greater strength, being able to suprass the Ultra Brothers, Zero, One and even his brother. :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague but they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger area to destroy ecosystem and turning places to wasteland, turning Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance this. Combining with Belial's power allows him to faster the process alot. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into its own for its own benefits although Virus may feel weak. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras and put them completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmution/Storage/Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can abosrb. Absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicider bomb. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Ray': Virus main finisher, Virus entrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a blackhole of energy to absorb attacks and blast it back at the creator of the attack. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks, *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus telepathy ability, Virus had not seen with this technqiue. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and their opponent by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to teleport to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, led to a creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transforms his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and causing them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them servely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, he can extend up to fives times of his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength and shockwave blows are seen when he does this. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus kick': Virus can kick his foes with his lege, creating a mass spectral of dark energy to enpower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and delivering an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus had greater durability in this form, able to wistand the Curium Water better. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorb and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus become a bomber, a sacrifical weapon and acheiving his goals of blewing up the entire universe. :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrcted Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon a invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrifical powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrifical': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams it high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying an universe and all beings. The Ultras present in unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. - Resurrected= Resurrected Form This form or rather his new body is obtained after he almost blew up the entire universe in his Bomber Form(Demonic Form). This forms like similar to his Normal Form but with Dark Lines, longer pincers and more vampire like look. Also known as "Vampire Form". Techniques :;Abilities *'Voiderium': In his new body, Virus still possess Voiderium in his body. However, Virus do not use his original or bestowed Voiderium abilities, he now his elemental based attacks based on this substance and the element disease. NOT FINISHED. :;Special *'Vampirium Ray': A dark orange and purple ray when Virus entrusts his both hands in a 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can cause destructive damage and knock back foes. Can be fired in succession times. *'Darkium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. Have a horning sound effect. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated visor ray from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fire from Color Timer. :;Weapons :;Vampire Claws: Virus has a set of vampire like talons in his both hands, Virus can use it or change it back to his normal fingers. :;Physical His physical attacks is the same as his normal and demonic forms, the same attack name as well. - True= True Form This form is Virus true Ultimate form, when he realizes the true meaning of his element disease and Voiderium, this form is currently locked yet. Techniques *'Voiderium': Virus has Voiderium in this form, unknown what it does yet. Other techniques are not demonstrated yet. }} Victims *Birdon (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Gan A (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Alien Nackle *Alien Guts *Alien Temporer *Ex Tanothor *Hell-Death *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultraman One *Ultraman Lava *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman Trident Trivia *Virus is a Scorpium Ultra whose origins as a Scorpium Ultra was not reveal in the first movie. *Virus is the one and only user of Voiderium, and whats stange is he gotten the element disease from the Scorpio Nova. That's how he got Voiderium from. *Virus is unlike other Scorpium Ultra, he mainly relies on brute strength than his elemental powers, which is given by Voiderium. *Virus is originally having The Messiah genes but exchanged with Evil Messiah genes as his ideals is the same as the latter. *Virus is the first Scorpium Ultra whom meets the Showa Ultras and vists the Earth of Showa Universe and fought the Showa Ultras there.(Land of Light Ultras) *Virus has the most forms than other Scorpium Ultras, at 4 while others only had 2 forms. *Virus had only demonstrated half of his power in his Deimonic Form, he only demonstrate his full power when absorbing Sunriums and blew up the universe. *Virus is perhaps equally powerful as evil Ultras such as Belial and Emperor, both have respected Virus as their leader. This may show that Virus is maybe stronger than them, as evident from his grip strength. *Virus had live on Earth and has his own family, he do not hold grudges with them. He loves them deeply. *Virus forms design and appearance are greatly inspired from Belial's motif as a shark and Belial Atrocious. *The reason why he carried out "free will must be voided" is due to him seeing the digusting sight of humans on Earth. *He tends to fight his opponent for sport and not for win or lose. *Virus is perhaps the strongest of all Ultras in terms of brute strength. *Virus Blank Form is similar to Orb's Orb Origin when Gai loses that fill, he is simply an unrecognizable figure. *Fusion Virus is perhaps the evil version of Ultraman Saga due to how he is designed. *Virus stated he turn worlds to wasteland and voided organisms for fun while carrying out his ideals of conflicts are necessary. He finds enjoyment and not just for peace and prosperous. This is strange compared to other villains with similar goals. *Virus do not have a signature weapon of his own, his hands are turned into daggers or claws. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain